Iridescent
by moonlightsonata97
Summary: songfic, Dark of the Moon storyline. Optimus reflects the events of the final battle and cant help but feel responsible. maybe Ratchet can help him see his true iridescence. Happy Canada Day! SPOILERS FOR DARK OF THE MOON non-slash


hello everyone! happy Canada day! anyways, this is a songfic based on the new movie Transformers: dark of the moon and the theme song "Iridescent" by Linkin Park is what i've chosen to make this lovely fic!

i personally think it's cute and i'm proud that i managed to finish it in one day...phew i'm tired. 

WARNING: SPOILERS FOR DARK OF THE MOON! IT YOU HAVENT WATCHED, DON'T READ!

DISCLAIMER: i do not own Transformers or Linkin park, but if i did, jazz wouldn't of died in movie 1 and i would want to snuggle with Chester every day of my life (Serious Linkin Park fan here)

* * *

><p>"Iridescent"<p>

_**When you were standing in the wake of devastation  
>when you were waiting on the edge of the unknown<br>with the cataclysm raining down, insides crying save me now  
>you were there and possibly alone. <strong>_

It was over. Finally over. And it only took the destruction of a planet and countless innocents for it to happen. There was a sharp sting that came from my right shoulder, where the limb there was torn off. The pain was bearable, but it sure would be a trip to find where my arm ended up landing among the vast amount of rubble that littered the ground.

"You did well Bumblebee." Ratchet complemented the young solider as he nodded in thanks.

**Do you feel cold and lost in desperation**  
><strong>you build up hope, but failure's all you've known<strong>  
><strong>remember all the sadness and frustration<strong>  
><strong>and let it go, let it go.<strong>

I sighed deeply as I scanned the destroyed city, remains of the poor innocent humans covered the ground, and I couldn't help but feel that it was my fault that it had ended this way. If only I hadn't stopped believing in myself that I could end this war without the help of some dead Prime. I stared down at the lifeless forms of Sentinel Prime and Megatron, reliving the last battle I'd had with them minutes ago. I shook my head, another fight I wished to evade, but unfortunately it was unavoidable.

Sentinel taught me everything that I know, and to hear that he'd defected those so many years ago was truly shocking. It has me self-doubting if what he told me was correct, if "Freedom is the right of all sentient beings", then why would he try to destroy those very words that I had always thought made him so great? My error of judgment cost Ironhide his life, as well as Wheeljack's and nearly killing every other precious comrade that I've grown to love. _**  
><strong>_

I watched silently as the other Autobots cheered and laughed with each other, as the humans were doing as well. Carly and Sam shared a kiss in the middle of it all as Bumblebee began singing the wedding theme song.

They were all overjoyed, but I could not join them in this glorious moment. _**  
><strong>_

_**And in the burst of light that blinded every angel  
>as if the sky had blown the heavens into stars<br>you felt the gravity of temper grace falling into empty space  
>no one there to catch you in their arms<br>**_

I transformed to search for my trailer that had detached from me when Shockwave was shooting at me. I remembered it had fell somewhere around the Trump tower and I tried carefully not to hit any debris that was in my way as I passed. When I reached the building, I discovered that it had been planted into the side of the concrete, and by the looks of it, it was very well engorged into the frame.

Once I was back in Autobot mode, I let out a long, somewhat aggravated breath. If I was to move the trailer, it was most likely that the whole building would come plunging down towards me, and with my current injuries, I don't think I'd be able to sustain that kind of damage or risk the lives of many more people.

I huffed, I guess this is what Sam meant when he said I was finally acting "Human." Unable to do things for myself or make errors that caused much harm to the others around me.

"_On our planet we were Gods, here we are nothing more than machines." _Those words Sentinel had said to me rang over and over again in my processor.

Were we truly Gods on a planet so much more advanced than this one? Or was that kind of thinking the reason why our planet was demolished in the first place?

I hit my head against the seemingly empty building, hard enough to leave a dent in the side.

"Why is it so hard for me to enjoy this day?" I asked no one in particular.

Surprisingly, I hear someone answer.

"That's because you're thinking too much." Ratchet responds from a close distance.

I turn to see the CMO standing with his arms crossed in front of his chassis, no traces of his usual emotionless face can be seen, only concern.

**_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation_**  
><strong><em>you build up hope, but failure's all you've known<em>**  
><strong><em>remember all the sadness and frustration<em>**  
><strong><em>and let it go, let it go.<em>**

"Ratchet, you have to agree that if it wasn't for my mistake, the world wouldn't be in the state that it is now." I speak after a moment of silence had passed.

Ratchet took careful steps towards me; he stopped when we were a foot apart.

"Well, not even Primes are perfect Optimus, just look at Sentinel Prime for example." He tries to reassure me.

"But you can't help but see where he was coming from. He said we used to be like Gods on our planet, doesn't that mean that we are supposed to be errorless?"

Ratchet chuckles, a gruff but soothing sound.

"Because you lead us, I sometimes forget how young you still are. Of course Autobots are filled with errors, just because they can't afford to make mistakes doesn't mean they do, you should know that by now."

"Young eh?"

"Please Optimus, I think I have a few millennia on you."

I became thoughtful, overthinking the words he had said to me previously.

"But knowing you Optimus, I know that's not all you're upset about. So, be a good patient, and tell the doctor what Is bothering you." Ratchet demanded from me politely.

"Ratchet, I hope you know that you're no that type of doctor." I roll my optics.

"Just tell me before, I open up your helm and find out for myself."

Since Ratchet usually carried out his threats, I began to work up the nerve to tell him.

"I can't help but think about what Sentinel said to me. It was painful to have to kill him; he was my mentor, the mech who made me…well me. And because I had trusted him so much, I nearly destroyed this planet."

"Ah." Ratchet nodded in understanding as I poured out every feeling in me.

"I just don't know if I can really be considered a hero when it was my fault."

Ratchet stood next to me, his blue optics grazing over my saddened expression.

**_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation_**  
><strong><em>you build up hope, but failure's all you've known<em>**  
><strong><em>remember all the sadness and frustration<em>**  
><strong><em>and let it go,<em>**

"I can't help but feel that I might be the same as Sentinel, he once told me himself that I was just like him." I felt disgusted with myself for seeming so weak; I had been saying nothing but self-pity.

Ratchet looked around, his optics scanning the area for something in particular that I wasn't quite sure of. When he'd finally found it, it appeared to be nothing but a simple rock, that he'd uncovered from under some debris.

He held it in the palm of his hand, it was so small that I needed to zoom my optics in to see it clearly.

"What are you trying to show me?" I inquire curiously after studying it carefully though it still was nothing but a simple rock.

"You say you and Sentinel are the same, right?"

"Right." I agree a little suspicious.

Ratchet then picks up another rock from the ground, very similar to the first one.

"Let's say the rock in my left hand is Sentinel, and te one in my right hand is you." He explains as if talking to a small child, not his commander.

"I still don't understand-"

"Hush. You two might seem similar in the way you battle, strategize, command, and teach, just like these rocks might sink, roll, and get crushed the same way. but there is one small characteristic that makes a HUGE difference."

I watched as Ratchet closed the palms of his hands around the rocks.

"The difference is that one commander let his true intentions shine through every moment he could." Ratchet opened his palms.

The rocks were split in half, one of them looked no different than how it was on the inside, but the other rock had shown something truly amazing. Inside the one rock was an array of colors that shone in different directions, almost like the phenomenon known as the rainbow it was…Iridescent.

"Can you guess which one is you?" Ratchet chuckles, as I laugh with him.

"That's how I know you'll always pull through, because you actually _believed _in what you were fighting for, Sentinel was nothing but a fraud who always doubted that we'd win the battle, and I remember it well, I guess like many other Primes that never deserved that title.. But you Optimus, you're one of a kind." Ratchet gave me a sincere smile.

"Thank you Ratchet."

_**l**__**et it go**  
><strong><em>let it go<em>**  
><strong><em>let it go<em>**  
><strong><em>let it go<em>**_

"No problem kid." Ratchet pats me on the shoulder as he begins to walk in the direction of the group.

"I don't think I'm a kid any more, old friend." I smile at the complement.

"Compared to me you are. C'mon, you don't want to miss the celebration do you?" Ratchet calls over his shoulder.

I grin. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Once we reached the group it was almost dark, and like a new found light of hope, Fireworks began to shoot across the sky in many different arrays of colors. I couldn't help but think that the process of healing could finally begin for me, all thanks to Ratchet.

The grand finale came, and all kinds of fireworks shot off at once.

It was Iridescent…just like me.

_**Do you feel cold and lost in desperation  
>you build up hope, but failure's all you've known<br>remember all the sadness and frustration  
>and let it go, let it go...<strong>_


End file.
